Your Love Is My Drug
by TempusSimia
Summary: The Carlisle Girls had grown up with the Sons since preschool and were inseperable with them up until two years ago when they disappeared without a word. Now they're back, ready to take on the world they left behind. Formally: GLITTER IN THE AIR
1. The One That Got Away

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

* * *

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Phone Conversations**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**The One That Got Away**

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
_We make out in you mustang to radio head_  
_And on my 18th birthday we bought matching tattoos_  
_Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that one day i'd be losing you_  
_In another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises be us against the world_  
_In another life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away._

_I was June you were my Johnny cash_  
_Never one without the other we made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on...woe_  
_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
_Saw you down town singin the blues_  
_It's time to face the music i'm no longer your muse_  
_But in another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises be us against the world_  
_In another life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away._

_The one the one the one_

_The one that got away._

_All his money can't buy me a time machine. no_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings. no_  
_I shoulda told you what you meant to me. woe_  
_Cause now I pay the price._

_In another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises be us against the world_  
_In another life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away._

_The one, the one, the one_

_In another life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

* * *

**Piper's POV**

The day was dark and grey when we arrived in Ipswich Massachusetts. The four of us all in a somber mood as we pulled up to our childhood home in the Ford Escape. The sprawling estate looked exactly the same with its stone gray exterior, ivy covered walls and large windows shrouded in the ever present morning fog. With nearly 44 rooms on 3 floors Carlisle Hall was one of the largest and grandest estates within Ipswich. Yet it had stayed almost empty for nearly three years now collecting dust like an antique, full of memories, I for one would like to forget.

"Oh My Gosh….it looks exactly how we left it," Eden exclaimed as the car came to a stop.

"Duh Edie, No one's been here since we left, well probably Nora and the other permanent staff," answered Sophia with a roll of her eyes, "It's like a freaking tomb here though. Why did we have to come back anyway?"

"Um because it said in Grams will that we were to finish our high school education at Spencer Academy." said Lily while she pulled the keys out of the ignition. I heard Sophie mutter something along the lines of "Well It Sucks." under her breath as she got out of the car, slamming her car door and storming off to the front door. Eden gave a sigh then got out to run after her, leaving me in the car with Lily.

"You feeling any better Pippa?" she asked. I turned to glare at her. I was sick of her asking me if I was okay. I got it. Really I understood that I'm severely ill and that I looked like I was undergoing Chemo. But that doesn't mean I wanted to talk about it. The sad thing is that I couldn't be normal and have some sort of cancer that would make me look so awful. Instead I had to have a weird witchy sickness; caused by major separation anxiety. Lily shut up though and we went to join Sophie and Eden in the entrance hall.

Inside we saw that our kindly old housekeeper Nora had already come up to greet us. She rushed towards us, enveloping each of us in a bone crushing hug.

"Girls! Oh my, how wonderful to see you all again! My how I've missed you four!" Nora exclaimed. Nora Hamilton was one of our numerous housekeepers. We had several others at the various houses our family owned around the world but Nora was special. She had been the one to nurture us through our childhood. When we left for Scotland two and a half years ago it had been hard to say goodbye.

"Hullo Nora, It's good to see you too," I said warmly when it was my turn to hug her.

"Yes Miss Piper that it is, but I must say you certainly are looking peakish. Has Mary McGinnis not been feeding you properly?" She asked almost disapprovingly. She went on, "Ah well, we'll see to that later. I'll make sure Cookie makes your favorite for dinner tonight. Let's get you girls upstairs and settled in, I've already had Parker bring up the bags." I smiled at her kindness but inside I wanted to scream. Even Nora had noticed the change in my appearance. Of course I knew I probably looked very different from when I left but the way everyone has treated me makes me feel like I'm dying.

Then again I do probably look like death incarnated. My wild dark auburn brown mane of hair no longer shone with a healthy shine or the natural volume it once had, instead it hung lank down my back like a sickly curtain of brown. And my skin, which had once been naturally pale but it definitely still had had a healthy color to it (I had even tanned during the summer months), now was so white I was almost transparent. My facial features had changed drastically as well, my eyes looked sunken into my face with dark circles under them giving my cheeks a bruised look and my sharpened cheekbones jutted out making me look malnourished. Even the dark sapphire color of my irises had dulled.

She led the four of us up the grand staircase talking as we went, "Your rooms are exactly how you left them and I've laid out new school supplies and uniforms on the bed, I know you have your old ones in the closet but I wasn't sure if the four of you had grown at all. I'm glad I did though you all look a bit taller." She chuckled "Now you four will be living in the dorms during the week but you're welcome to come home on the weekends." When we reached the third floor where our bedrooms were all located, Nora turned to us tears in her eyes. "Oh I'm so glad you all are home!"

"So are we Nora," Lily said with a smile. Sophie, Eden, and I nodded in agree. Nora whipped her eyes giving us a grandmotherly smile, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything then. Ta Ta!" She then waddled down the hall to where the servants' stairs were located.

The four of us stood there in awkward silence no one knowing what to say. Finally Lily said, "School doesn't start till Monday and it's a Saturday. There's only one place I can think of going…"

"NICKY'S!" We all shouted together. Laughing we each raced to our rooms to change and get ready.

As I stepped into my room I was hit with a wave of memories both good and painful. The familiar dark blue walls and blue comforter gave me the sense of homecoming and safety that I had been craving since we got off the plane in Boston. Looking around I saw the collage of pictures from years past still covering the one wall. I glanced at it warily knowing that if I took a closer look I would be reminded of the one person I could never forget, the one person I longed for more than air itself. My boyfriend…sorry…EX-boyfriend Pogue Parry.

Shaking my head as if to try and shake him from my mind, I crossed the room to where my bags sat on my bed. I riffled through them trying to find something to where tonight. Normally I would go for something sexy and revealing, just to show off but now I mostly just wanted to cover up how awful I looked and felt.

Finally I pulled out black leggings and a gray off the shoulder top. Adding to the look I threw on gray scrunched boots, a chunky blue necklace with matching bracelets and earrings. Then to finish it off I pulled my hair into a low ponytail allowing wisps of it to come loose and caked on make up to disguise the dark circles under my eyes and my sharpened features. As I was leaving my room I hesitated, I wanted to wear it… **_and I should probably give it back_** I thought to myself. Impulsively I grabbed for it, the worn black motorcycle jacket Pogue had given to me years before, my comfort and solace over the two and a half years I've spent away from him. I pulled it on without another thought and headed downstairs to meet up with Sophie, Eden, and Lily.

It was high time I faced the past and moved on…or at least try to.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the prologue. Please Read and Review. Any comments or concerns will be appreciated. The song was The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.

Thank You!

Tempus Simia


	2. Mean

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

A/N: I hope you liked the prologue and are excited for this new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

_**Thoughts**_

**Phone Conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Mean**

_You used to hold the door for me, now you can't wait to leave  
You used to send me flowers if you ***ked up in my dreams  
I used to make you laugh with all the silly **** I did  
Now you roll your eyes and walk away and shake your head_

_When the spark has gone, and the candles are out  
When the song is done and there's no more sound  
Whispers turn to yelling and I'm thinking_

_How did we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning when it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

_I'm always sentimental when I think of how it was  
When love was sweet and new and we just couldn't get enough  
The shower, it reminds me you'd undress me with your eyes  
Now you never touch me and you tell me that you're tired_

_You know, I gets so sad when it all goes bad  
And all you think about is all the fun you've had  
And all those sorrys ain't never gonna mean a thing, oh_

_How did we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning when it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

_I know we said some things that we can never take back  
It's like a train wreck trying to hit the right track  
We opened up the wine and we just let it breathe,  
But we should've drank it down while it was still sweet  
It all goes bad eventually_

_Now do we stay together cause we're scared to be alone?  
We got so used to this abuse, it kinda feels like home  
But, my baby, I just really wanna know, oh,_

_How did we get so mean?  
How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning when it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

_How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning when it comes and everything's undone?  
Is it cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me  
Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

* * *

"Caleb! Over Here!"

Caleb Danvers looked around Nicky's as he heard his girlfriend call out to him when he walked in. Sarah sat with Kate and Pogue at their usual table in the corner. Pogue's left leg was propped up on another chair while his crutches leaned up against the wall. The remnants of his accident were slowly fading only the shattered knee was left. Kate's bites had cleared up with in a few weeks and now it was early November almost a full two months since their run in with Chase Collins.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Pogue said getting to his feet with some difficulties to give Caleb a brotherly embrace. Caleb returned it with a grin on his face, "Hey Crippled!" Pogue glared at him, "Ha ha very funny."

"I thought so," answered Caleb as he sat down at the table between Sarah and Pogue. He leaned over and gave Sarah a peck on the cheek. Looking over towards the pool tables he saw Reid and Tyler at their usual table, naturally beating two other guys' asses.

"Looks like Reid and Tyler are waving you guys over," observed Sarah. Indeed the two of them were wildly gesturing with excited looks on their faces.

"Oh go on you two," Kate insisted with a smile. She pushed Pogue on the shoulder, "Go see what they want, leave us girls here to chat for a minute."

"Whatever you say Kate," laughed Caleb. He and Pogue got up to make their way across the room to where Reid and Tyler were. Though Pogue leaned on Caleb a bit considering he had left his crutches by the table.

"Dude! Check out the new hotties," exclaimed Reid as soon as Caleb and Pogue reached him and Tyler's side. He motioned toward four unfamiliar girls standing together by the bar. Their backs were turned to them, but even from the back the four girls looked hot. Two of them had on skirts that showed off amazing legs while the other two had on a pair of skinny jeans and leggings that equally showed off their nice legs. Eagerly Reid slapped down two twenties exclaiming, "20 bucks says that Red's wearing red lace panties and 20 more says Braids' wearing green cotton boy shorts."

"Nah, Red's wearing a blue thong and Braids' has on pink cotton," challenged Tyler putting his money down.

"Boys, C'mon Red's not wearing anything at all and Braids' is wearing black silk." Pogue said with determination placing his own bets.

"Man you three are childish, I can't believe you're playing that game again," chided Caleb.

"Oh C'mon Caleb, a little fun never hurt anyone," Reid complained. Caleb sighed and threw down two twenties, "Fine…Red's wearing a green g-string while Braids' in white lace."

The four of them all glanced at the girls as Reid made a slight movement of his hand as his eyes went black making a wind blow past the girls, lifting their skirts up.

Pogue, Tyler and Caleb collectively groaned as Reid won this round. Collecting his winnings with glee neither Reid nor the others noticed the redhead turn to look in their direction then stalk toward them, murder in her eyes.

"Hey! Garwin! Did you get a good view?" she yelled loudly. Looking up, Reid visibly paled in shock at the sound of her voice. One of the few people he never thought he'd see again was heading straight for him, hellfire in her eyes.

"Oh HOLY SHIT! SOPHIE!" Reid turned to try and run but the fiery redhead pounced on him and knocked him to the ground.

"Oh no you don't! How dare you! You Slimy! Dirty! Pig!" She beat on Reid with her fists. "You better fork over that cash! That's mine and Eden's for collateral damage!"

Reid looked aghast for a minute but then a smirk formed on his lips, "Not until you give me those hot red panties."

Sophie glared at him and screeched, "Not on your life!" She slapped him across the face once more and stole the money out of his hands. Then after she stood and let Reid stand she hugged him affectionately.

The other three girls casually joined them, Eden throwing herself into Tyler's arms, "Baby Boy!"

"EDIE!" he swung her around in a circle as Lily moved to embrace Caleb in a similar fashion. Piper on the other hand, hung back avoiding looking into Pogue's eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Pogue asked finally. His harsh tone and angry scowl caused Piper to noticeably flinch.

"We're back….permanently," explained Lily, quickly jumping into the conversation, "We're finishing our senior year at Spencer's."

"That's all well and good Lil," answered Pogue, his eyes though were still on Piper, "But what I meant was what Is _She_ Doing Here?" The nasty tone of voice was back as well as the angry, hurtful glare. The others all watched with held breaths waiting to see what would happen next. Caleb, Reid, Tyler and even Pogue expected Piper to argue back with Pogue, having seen her usually lose her temper on more than one occasion, but the four of them were in for a rather big surprise when Piper's eyes widened with hurt and she bolted out the door. Everyone seemed to freeze in place as Pogue took a step back in a sort of shock.

"Damnit! Good going Pogue!" snapped Lily as she rounded on him. Her eyes flashed with anger, "You've set her off and now we have no idea where she ran off to!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know she was going to do that?" Pogue argued back. "What the hell was that anyway? She's never acted like that before."

Eden answered quietly, "Well no, the Piper you knew died the moment she walked—"

"Oh wow look at who the cat dragged in," came a feminine voice from behind where Pogue and Caleb stood. Kate and Sarah had made their way over and Kate was now almost scowling at the girls as they stood in a circle together.

"Long time no see Kate. Still a bitch as always I assume?" Sophie asked sarcastically. Kate smiled sweetly and replied, "I kind of gave that up considering Pogue's last girlfriend was such a mega one."

"Well that's thoughtful of you," noted Sophie. She, Eden and Lily all shot Pogue dirty looks when Kate turned away with a smug look on her face. The girls now noticed Sarah standing by Caleb.

"And you are…?" asked Lily. She had moved away from Caleb to yell at Pogue and now was facing Sarah straight on.

"Oh, I'm Caleb's girlfriend Sarah Wenham." answered Sarah. She stuck out her hand which each of them shook dutifully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah, and nice catching up with you Kate but do you mind if we steal the boys for the rest of the night, we kind of want to catch up on the two and a half years we've been away," explained Eden the genuine sweetness in her voice clearing up the tense air. Sarah nodded her head eagerly as Kate scowled even more. "Sure Kate and I haven't had a girl night in a while and I'm sure you guys want to catch up, Caleb told me about you once."

"Oh, okay," said Lily, a bit surprised, "Well we'll wait out front for you guys. Maybe Piper just went out front." She, Sophie and Eden headed for the door.

"Wait up Lily, Baby Boy and I are coming with." Reid called after them. He and Tyler headed out after them.

Once they stood outside Nicky's the five of them looked around for any sign of Piper. But Piper had disappeared completely; she was nowhere to be seen. Caleb followed closely by Pogue soon joined them in front.

"So whose driving with who?" asked Reid.

"Well why don't I go with Caleb, Tyler and Eden can take Asshole and you can ride with Sophie!" suggested Lily she threw another dirty look at Pogue. But Pogue didn't even notice his mind was on other things.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Caleb. The others all seemed to nod in agreement with the exception of Reid who looked horrified at the thought of riding with Sophie.

"The old colony house?" asked Tyler as he and Eden helped Pogue into his hummer. Caleb gave him a nod as he and Lily got into his car and Reid and Sophie got into the girls' Ford Escape.

"So what's the deal? What's up with Piper?" demanded Pogue as soon as they were on the road. Eden didn't answer him right away; instead she looked off into the distance out the window. In a gentler tone Pogue said softly, "Edie?"

"When we left two years ago it was because we were apparently in danger. Something evil was after us. We just didn't know what. Gram decided to move us to the most secure of our family homes….in Scotland." She began. "You have to understand Pogue, none of us had any idea Gram had decided this until the day of." She turned in her seat to look at Pogue, "Piper was so upset that day when she told you she was leaving… she didn't speak to Gram for two months and spoke very little to us. She started not eating a lot and losing weight and becoming distant. She stopped riding as well and wouldn't go near a bike let alone her own gear." Pogue seemed to wince as he listened to the story with growing dread. Eden continued a distant look on her face. "But then Piper started to become really, really sick as if she was almost dying, it was scary. Her whole appearance changed, you probably didn't notice while you saw her briefly but she's gone really down hill since we left."

At this news Pogue's face paled in color and he seemed like he was going to be sick himself. But Eden wasn't finished, "The worst part was that we had no idea why she was so sick until she pulled out that jacket you gave her a while back."

Pogue remembered the jacket. It had been his old motorcycle jacket the one that had been his favorite. He'd given it to Piper to keep warm one night and then let her keep it after. She had been wearing it the night she left.

"And then what happened after that?" he asked hoarsely, afraid of what might be the answer.

"She had put in on and suddenly started looking and feeling better. And every time she pulled it out after that she started looking better. We still didn't have a clue what was going on but we knew it was somehow tied to you. It wasn't until we looked in our book of shadows did we fully understand what was going on. Piper had subconsciously tied her soul to you."

Pogue turned a bit green, "And what does that mean?"

"It means Pogue, that without you…" Eden gazed meaningfully into Pogue's bewildered eyes, "Piper might very well die."

Letting this sink in Eden turned back to the front tears glistening in her eyes. Tyler reached out and grasped her hand in comfort. The two of them were always so in tune to each, they always seemed to know how the other felt. It was sort of creepy actually. The three of them remained in an awkward silence for the rest of the ride to the colony house.

But as soon as they got there, meeting up with everyone else, Pogue asked Tyler if he could have his keys. Tyler gave him a look of surprise, "Why?"

"I have a feeling I know where Piper is." Pogue murmured. Tyler nodded, understanding that Pogue needed to work things out with Piper before things got any worse. He silently handed the keys over without another word. And before anyone else could say anything else he sped off down the road.

They watched him go and Caleb asked, "Where's Pogue going?"

Tyler's only reply was, "To save Piper."

* * *

A/N: That was chapter one and yes it was a cliff hanger as usual. Thoug I must give myself kudos for the updating I've been douing recently. Some of you may have noticed that I have changed some details such as the girls names...that was done on purpose as was the change in title name. Hope you guys review and I'll be sure to try and update as quickly as possible, also if you have any questions or concerns please please please include them in your reviews!

Thanks a ton! Love you guys!

XOXOXO  
TS


	3. Caterwaul

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

A/N: Another chapter! YAY! But on a more serious note, I would love, love, love it if more people were reviewing, even if it's only to say good, bad or update soon, something like that, its nice to actually get feedback. So PLEASE review so I feel compelled to update sooner!

* * *

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

_**Thoughts**_

**Phone Conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Caterwaul**_

_Eyes at night never see the day  
Because it's not in my nature  
Golden wings rise from the plane  
They burn above the red earth  
Scale these walls in front of me  
Have you ever stopped to wonder  
Why they forced your voice to turn  
From silence to a caterwaul?__l..._

_Never knew I could feel this way  
So old and and unremembered  
Never thought it would slip away  
And fall like September  
Scale these walls in front of me  
Have you ever stopped to wonder  
Why they forced my voice  
To turn from silence to a caterwaul?  
Heard your caterwau_

_And what has tried to bind me  
I've severed every tie  
Place your arms around me  
And we'll leave the rest behind_

_What was I to say?  
How was I to know?  
Was it your soft voice that said so?_

* * *

The memories he had buried deep within his mind came back in waves. Crashing into him like a tidal wave. Piper had always been his best friend; the two of them were so similar that they had always understood each other with no words needed. Growing up you never saw one without the other.

At age seven when Pogue swore he was gonna marry Piper and they had been so set on it.

"_Someday Piper, we're gonna get married. Just you and me like always…right?" Pogue looked down at the small girl beside him a flower in his fist for her. She smiled a toothy grin back up at him._

"_Course Pogo! You and me together forever, we're gonna take the world!"_

At age eleven when Pogue showed his love for Piper by teasing her to no end.

"_Pogue! That's not funny! Give it back!" Piper ran after Pogue who held her book in his hands._

"_You're gonna have to make me!" he laughed heartily and raced away from her._

"_POGUE!!!"_

At age thirteen when Piper and Pogue made a pact to always be there for each other after finding out about the powers.

"_I can't believe we both have powers…Piper I'm kind of scared." He turned to her._

"_So am I Pogo…I've always known I was special…..but you had to find out at camp," she said quietly then brightening up she said, "Hey let's make a pact…I Piper Rose swear to help you Pogue Gabriel over come any dangers or temptations you have while in possession of your power." She grabbed his hand and held it tightly in her own._

"_And I Pogue Gabriel swear to do the same for you always and forever." He squeezed her hand back._

The summer before sophomore year, in the Carlisle's Garage customizing motorcycles. And Pogue finally had the nerve to kiss Piper for the first time. Her long hair was pulled back but pieces of it kept falling out and she had oil smudged on her face but to him she had never looked so beautiful.

"_Piper…There's something I want to give you…" _

"_Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked with a grin, laughter in her voice. Pogue got closer to her. _

"_Before I give it you, you must first close your eyes..."_

"_Okay." She shut them tightly the smile still on her face. Pogue leaned in and kissed her softly. Piper let a small gasp of surprise before returning the kiss with full force. Pogue wrapped his arms around her waist while Piper tangled her fingers into his hair and the two of them were full on making out until Pogue suddenly pulled back. _

"_Why'd you stop?" she asked breathlessly._

"_Cause I thought you might want to breath?..." answered Pogue a little confused._

"_I don't need to Breath!" exclaimed Piper, her eyes sparkling with happiness._

"_Well in that case…"_

And then finally not even a year after that day; just a week after they had sex for the first time. When she met him at their special place and told him goodbye without an explanation.

"_Pogue I can't see you anymore…" Piper whispered with tears streaming down her face, "…I'm leaving Ipswich…I won't be back." She wiped her eyes a little but it didn't stop her from sobbing. Pogue reached out to grab her, "What are you talking about Piper? What's going on? Why are you leaving?"_

"_I can't tell you…I'm so, so sorry Pogue, I have to go." She pulled away from him and hurried down the path back to where their bikes were._

"_Piper c'mon…honey don't go…Piper come back….Piper…PIPER!"_

Pogue pressed down on the gas as he grew closer to secret lake. He knew he'd have to get out of the car soon since the lake was hidden deep within the woods. Piper and he had stumbled upon this secret lake when they were about ten; none of the others had even the slightest idea that this place even existed. It had always been their special place. Finally reaching the end of the road he turned off the car and got out. He looked down towards the hidden path inwardly groaning as he realized he would have to use to teleport to get anywhere near the lake with his broken leg.

With a flash of his eyes he stood in the woods just hidden from the small lake. Staring through the trees he saw no trace of Piper. Then a movement in the water caught his eye. Moving closer he spotted Piper; standing in the water just up to her ankles barely out of his view. He watched with a smile as Piper did one of her spells making the water jump and swirl in patterns for her entertainment. Pogue remembered that Piper did this often when she was very upset; as a way to calm and sooth herself.

"I know you're there Pogue…You don't have to hide like some creeper." Piper drawled without turning around. Pogue stumbled into the clearing, without his crutches with him; it was hard to maneuver over the more rocky areas on the ground. Once in the clearing, Pogue moved closer to where Piper was standing in the water. The two of them stood silently, not speaking a word to each other. Finally Piper took her first glance of Pogue but she swiftly turned back to the lake; quietly she asked, "So…Edie told you, didn't she?"

Pogue looked taken aback for a minute before remembering that the cousins could read each others mind, "Yeah…she explained things."

"So you know…You know how much of a freak I've become, relying on your presence to stay alive!" Piper replied bitterly. She spun around to face him tears in her eyes and streaming down her face, "It's pathetic!"

And for the first time in the moonlight Pogue saw the extent of what Edie had meant about Piper being the walking dead. Her eyes looked sunken in, her skin almost translucent and her hair…her amazing hair lay lank and flat down her back. She had also lost quite a deal of weight. His once vibrant best friend looked frail and worn out. It broke his heart.

"Pip…You couldn't help it…Edie said it was your subconscious. It's not your fault." Pogue argued. He reached out for her, grasping onto her arm and holding tightly. Piper tried to pull away but Pogue held her firmly in his grasp.

"Pogue let me go!" she yelled angrily. Her frustration was getting the best of her. She pushed him away.

"No! I won't _ever_ let you go," He retorted. His eyes narrowed as he continued, "Piper, I'm sorry that I was an asshole earlier, but you can't push me away like you've done to everyone else. I know you too well. I know when you're trying to hide behind that mask of deception."

Piper glared at him, anger coursing through her veins. Anger at her cousins for being so worried, anger at her grandmother for taking her away from Pogue, Anger at Pogue for being so right. Pogue only had a hold of Piper's left arm so she brought up her right hand and slapped him across the face. Pogue let go, startled by the slap. As he did Piper crumpled to the ground; tears now streaming down her cheeks…sobs racking her body.

"What the hell was that for?" Pogue asked rubbing his cheek as he knelt down beside her. Piper looked up at him with such a distraught and helpless face. Softly she whispered, "Your words broke my heart, Pogo."

The sad statement made Pogue want to crawl into a hole. He hadn't realized the effect his harsh words would have on her, and seeing her now, so lost and hopeless, made him feel even more awful. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged Piper to him in a tight embrace. He whispered almost on the verge of tears, "I promise never to say such words ever again, Pippy. I swear."

"Pinky swear?" Piper stuck her pinky out to Pogue. He smiled and returned the gesture, "I pinky swear."

The two of them continued to sit the in silence, just staring off across the water, their arms wrapped around each other like old times. Suddenly an idea came to Pogue and he stood up and began stripping down to his boxers. Piper looked up at him warily, "Pogue what are you doing?"

"I'm going for a swim."

"What? Why? It's nearly November Pogue, the water is freezing!" Piper exclaimed with a laugh. He shrugged and began to unbuckle his brace.

"If you're too chicken fine, but I feel like being bold." He replied with a wiry smile. Not to be out done Piper stood and began peeling off her own clothes she threw him a 'you're –gonna-be-sorry' look, "Pogue, when I said the water is freezing I meant for you…You know the water temperature won't affect me because of my powers."

"So?" answered Pogue indignantly. Piper raised her eyebrows but nevertheless grasped onto Pogue's outstretched hand as they slide into the water together. Pogue pulled her out farther towards the middle of the lake where only he could stand. Piper noticed Pogue's gritted teeth and shaking body as the cold water chilled him to the bone, but she had said nothing preferring to leave him to his misery. Finally Pogue couldn't take it any longer and he shouted, "Holy Shit its FREEZING!"

"I told you that in the beginning, but no you didn't want to listen." Piper chided. Impulsively she wound her arms around Pogue pulling him close to her. She murmured an explanation, "The heat from our bodies will keep you warm."

In the matter of seconds Pogue was acutely aware of Piper's frame wrapped around him. The familiar scent of pomegranates mixed with cinnamon and vanilla engulfed his senses, making him dizzy with sweet memories of their relationship and of them _together_. But with Piper's body clinging to him Pogue was also made aware of how brittle Piper's limbs seemed to be; reminding him of the gap that had formed between them, of how different things were now. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her waist; accepting, if only for a moment, the game they were playing at. Smiling mischievously he pulled Piper under the water, down into the freezing cold darkness. When they came back up Piper splashed Pogue in the face in playful anger.

"That wasn't very nice, and you know you just made yourself colder by doing that," Piper said with a smile. She laughed as Pogue tried to cover up the fact that he was chilled to the bone. But concern for Pogue suddenly took over Piper's thoughts as she saw the shade of blue Pogue's lips had turned. "Come on my little daredevil, we need to go warm up before you catch hypothermia." She pulled him towards shore surprised at how little protest he put up. When they reached the shore Piper had to help Pogue put on his clothes due to his near frozen state and the fact that his leg had locked up. Once they were dressed…for the most part anyway they headed toward the car with Pogue leaning heavily on Piper.

"You know this would be so much easier if you just teleport us there," Piper murmured quietly. She was trying not to stumble over the branches. Pogue chuckled lightly, "You're lucky I haven't asended yet, though this is kinda amusing watching you struggle in the dark." Piper silently glared up at him but Pogue ignored her and put an arm around her, teleporting them to the car with ease.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that," she said as she opened the door. Pogue laughed, "You say that now but you'd love it if you did it as much as I do." He played with the keys as he prepared to get into the car, "Hey do you just wanna crash at my place? You know avoid everyone else and their questions."

Piper smiled shyly, it was as if he had read her mind. She kinda was dreading confronting the others, "That would be great actually, as long as you don't mind lending me a T-shirt and a cup of coco."

"Sounds perfectly fine with me," replied Pogue with a grin. The two of them hopped into the car and were soon on their way back to Pogue's.

* * *

"You know, that movie I think will always be one of my favorites," Piper said as the credits rolled for the movie Reality Bites. Pogue scoffed, "It's a crappy nineties film, like so many others." Piper hit him with a pillow. It was now close to 2 in the morning and the two of them were sitting together on Pogue's couch watching a late night movie.

They had gotten back from the lake about an hour and a half ago and had eached showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. With empty coco mugs the two of them were now curled up on the couch; Piper dressed comfortably in one of Pogue's older T-shirts, swim team sweatshirt, and a pair of his basketball shorts while Pogue was wrapped up in a blanket to warm up.

"Pogo...I sleepy!" Piper drawled as she fell back and cuddled up next to Pogue. He laughed and wrapping his arms around her he scooped Piper up to carry her to his bedroom. Piper stiffled a gasp of surprise as she clung to Pogue so as not to fall.

"I didn't expect you to carry me to bed," She muttered while rolling her eyes at him. He dropped her non too gently on the bed before climbing onto the bed beside her.

"why can't a simple "thank you" sufice for you?"he retorted teasingly. Piper ignored him as she pulled off the sweatshirt and snuggled down under the down comforter; Pogue crawled under the covers after her. The two of them lay facing each other not speaking a single word until Piper finally broke the calm silence.

"This is wrong, " she whispered, tears suddenly springing to her eyes.

"How so?" asked Pogue softly. He wordlessly wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"You're dating Kate. If she saw us now..she'd think you wee cheating on her..." replied Piper. She turned away from Pogue.

"Hey," Pogue murmured, gently pulling her towards him, "Right now, it's only you and me. I was best friends with you before I met Kate and right now you're the one who needs me most." He brushed her hair away from her face, "So why don't you get some sleep now Baby Doll and we'll worry about things in the morning. Okay?"

Piper nodded and nestled in towards Pogue who then wrapped and arm around her waist, holding her close. Slowly she drifted off to sleep all the while Pogue watching over her. When she was finally fast asleep Pogue leaned in and lightly kissed her forhead murmuring, "I love you Piper Rose."

* * *

A/N: Woot!!!!!! ^_^ This is probably my favorite chapter so far and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. I am going to try and write alot with each of the couples but I am slightly Bias towards Pogue and Piper, They're kinda my favorite. But hopefully you guys will enjoy all of the relationships that go on between all the characters. Untill Next time!

TS

P.S. **PLEASE** _PLEASE _PLEASE _**REVIEW!!!!!**_ I don't know how much more I can stress this, I NEED reviews to go on and


	4. Candy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

A/N: Another chapter! YAY! But on a more serious note, I would love, love, love it if more people were reviewing, even if it's only to say good, bad or update soon, something like that, its nice to actually get feedback. So PLEASE review so I feel compelled to update sooner!

* * *

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

**_Thoughts_**

**Phone Conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Candy**_

_I was perched outside in the pouring rain_  
_Trying to make myself a sail_  
_Then I'll float to you my darlin'_  
_With the evening on my tail_  
_Although not the most honest means of travel_  
_It gets me there nonetheless_  
_I'm a heartless man at worst, babe_  
_And a helpless one at best_

_Darling I'll bathe your skin_  
_I'll even wash your clothes_  
_Just give me some candy_  
_Before I go_  
_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes_  
_And lay you down on your rug_  
_Just give me some candy_  
_After my heart_

_Oh, and i'm often false explaining_  
_But to her it plays out all the same_  
_and although i'm left defeated_  
_It gets held against my name_  
_i know you got plenty to offer baby_  
_But I guess I've taken quite enough_  
_well i'm some stain there on your bedsheet_  
_You're my diamond in the rough_

_Darling I'll bathe your skin_  
_I'll even wash your clothes_  
_Just give me some candy_  
_before i go_  
_Oh, darling I'll kiss your eyes_  
_And lay you down on your rug_  
_Just give me some candy_  
_After my heart_  
_i know that there're writings on the wall_  
_But darling I'll bathe your skin_  
_I'll even wash your clothes_  
_Just give me some candy_  
_After my heart_

_Oh, and I'll be there waiting for you_  
_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_  
_I'll be there waiting for you_  
_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_  
_Oh, I'll be there waiting for you_  
_Oh, then I'll be there waiting for you_  
_I'll be there waiting for you_  
_Oh, then I'll be there waiting on you_  
_I'll be there waiting for you_  
_I'll be there waiting for you _

* * *

"So what's the deal with those girls?" asked Sarah as she and Kate sat in their dorm room eating popcorn, "Why did you have such a problem with them?"

"They think they own the school!" scoffed Kate, "They used to go here a few years ago, and have grown up with the guys. The four of them are cousins and all lost their parents or something like that so they've lived with their Grandmother most of their lives. And their family is one of the oldest and richest in Ipswich. They act like that makes them instantly popular. " Her face was scrunched up into an angry scowl. Sarah refrained from explaining to Kate that with credentials like that of course they were instantly popular in a school like Spencer's.

"Jeez Kate that's a little harsh…" commented Sarah, shooting a worried glance toward Kate, "they didn't seem to act like that when we met them earlier."

"Yeah well you didn't meet the last one…I hate her." Kate spat viciously. At Sarah's puzzled look she explained in a bitter voice, "Piper Carlisle was Pogue's girlfriend before the Carlisles' left. Before dating they were like best friends or some crap like that. They were so inseparable that is was gross. Pogue was devastated when she left so suddenly. He was lucky I was there to pick up the pieces. She was a whore anyway." Her snobby tone of confidence threw Sarah off; she wasn't used to Kate being so viciously nasty to someone.

* * *

"I hope Pogue and Piper are alright," Eden said softly. The six of them were sitting around Caleb's living room as the night waned on. After Pogue had left them a short while ago the collective group decided it would be better to move to the Danvers manor for much warmer catch up. Empty glasses sat abandoned on the coffee table along with empty plates of snacks. While Tyler and Eden were sprawled on the large leather couch, Sophie sat curled in the armchair, Caleb and Lily lay on the floor and Reid was busy hogging the loveseat.

"I'm pretty sure Pogue knew exactly where to find Piper," Caleb said assuredly, "Remember all those times we could never find them, Pogue once told me there was a small lake back in the woods, which only they knew about. I'm sure that's where they are."

"I hope you're right," said Lily worriedly. She didn't like how long she'd been away from Piper. Piper was her best friend, more than that she was her sister. When Piper had first gotten sick Lily had become her unspoken protector. Her job had become to watch out for Piper at all times and now that Piper was getting better it was hard for Lily to be anything else.

Suddenly Caleb's phone went off signaling he had a new text message. Everyone glanced down at it as if on cue. Caleb leaned over to answer it. After taking a glance at the message he said, "Pogue found Piper…they're going over Pogue's for the night."

The girls all seemed to let out a breath of relief. Lily snatched the phone away from Caleb to make sure of that was all the text said. She too looked relieved when she was reassured that Piper was alright.

"Uh-oh…They better hope Kate doesn't find out." Sophie muttered in a mischievous tone. It was a well known fact that Sophie loathed Kate and had done so since the day she met her. She didn't like her bitchiness and she most certainly didn't approve of her tendency to flirt with guys who weren't her boyfriend. Reid laughed wholeheartedly agreeing, "Hell yeah, you know Kate hates Piper's guts right? And now that you guys are back she's gonna flip shit anytime she sees them near each other."

"Yeah well it's not our fault she's a crazy possessive bitch. She's a flirt anyway, explain to me why Pogue dates her?" asked Lily. She turned to Caleb for an explanation. He sighed wearily, "I don't really know why he dates her; I guess he saw her as the furthest thing from Piper he could go for. Don't get me wrong we've all gotten to like Kate but I mean Pogue deeply cares for her yes but I don't know if he truly loves her, he's not told her about the covenant and they've been dating for almost two years, not like I've told Sarah."

"You've told Sarah?" asked Lily giving Caleb a surprised look. Only Sophie and Eden were able to detect the subtle hurt tone in her voice. Caleb shifted uncomfortably beside her, "She kind of found out on her own… besides that was back when I ascended and we found out the fifth line hadn't died out." His expression darkened at the thought of Chase. The girls suddenly paled and sat up alert with the shock.

"No shit! The fifth bloodline?" Sophie exclaimed, her eyes were wide with surprise. Reid shot her an unusually somber look. Quietly he said, "Chase is the reason Pogue's leg is broken. You should have seen him a few weeks ago… he was in intensive care at Gloucester for two weeks."

"Oh wow," murmured Lily, "Well is he gone? Did you take care of Chase?" She glanced imploringly at Caleb who in turn averted his eyes away from her, "We fought the night of my ascension, there was a huge fire and we thought he had been killed in the flames but the body was never found. So we really don't know." Lily could tell by the sound of his voice that Caleb was disappointed in himself. Instinctively she rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

"Well if the son of a bitch ever shows his ugly face again, we'll be ready for him," said Tyler suddenly, surprising the others with his outburst. Eden placed a calming touch on his knee, instantly cooling Tyler's rare temper. She said in suggestion, "I think it's time we go to bed…it's almost one and I can feel that everyone is feeling more than exhausted."

"I totally agree…I'm wiped out," Reid complained, "all this talking and reminiscing shit does stuff to your head." He got up, stretched then proceeded to lift Sophie out of the armchair and bodily carry her barbarian style to the stairs.

"Put me down you jerk!" She yelled as she beat on Reid's back with her fists. The others laughed as they all moved to join them on their way upstairs. It was easy for everyone to just stay at Caleb's for the night. The boys all had rooms at the Danvers' mansion due to the numerous sleepovers they had had in the past and the girls also shared two rooms that had not been touched since they left.

"Reid you realize the moment you put her down Soph's gonna claw your eyes out, right?" Eden teased lightly. Reid smirked as he retorted back, "Nah I'll just throw her in your room and run out before she can get to me."

Eden chuckled as she hung onto Tyler's hand tiredly climbing the stairs beside him. Yawning loudly she nearly stumbled but Tyler was there to catch her, "C'mon sleepyhead, let's get you to bed." She nodded absent mindedly as he bent down to give her a piggyback ride. She gratefully snuggled her face into his neck the moment she was on his back. The two of them acted as though they had always been together. That they hadn't spent a moment apart. Lily found it adorable, the way Tyler treated Eden, but at the same time it worried her. Her eyes followed them as Tyler took Eden into the bedroom after Reid had jokingly tossed Sophie on the bed and ran down the hall.

"Whatcha thinking Lil?" Caleb murmured in her ear. Startled, Lily nearly jumped, causing Caleb to laugh. Lily swatted at him playfully but then grew serious as she explained, "The reason Piper became so sick was that she was away from Pogue. Their souls became attached and the separation made her violently ill. It does fulfill part of the prophecy: _When strongest of the Carlisle four join with Ipswich as one; their love will break the curse, defeat a forgotten son._ Gran always told us that we were the strongest generation to ever walk the earth, but we can not be the ones to fulfill the prophecy… I mean it just doesn't make sense! But seeing Tyler and Eden…everything just seems topsy turvy."

Caleb slung an arm around Lily's shoulders, "You're my best friend Lil. I'll never let you get lost. Besides you're the glue that keeps us all together. That's what we all love about you." He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Lily hugged him back tightly, "Thanks Cay… You've made me feel so much better." They'd reached the top of the stairs and Caleb turned to go to his own room, "I'll see you in the morning then. Mom said she's gonna make us breakfast."

"Okay, Night Caleb." Lily hugged him again before shuffling down the hall to the room she usually shared with Piper.

* * *

Eden couldn't sleep. Surprising so actually, considering how tired she had been earlier. She tossed and turned in bed, the feeling of anxiety and her own thoughts keeping her awake. Finally, after much internal debate Eden rose from bed as quietly as possible and made her way down the hall to Tyler's room. Opening the door a crack she slid inside and nimbly climbed into the large bed with Ty. He didn't stir as she snuggled close to him instead he automatically wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer. She suddenly felt calm, just being close to Tyler helped ease her worries and anxiety.

"You okay babe?" Tyler mumbled into her hair. Startled, Eden swiveled to face Tyler. Tyler had one eye open and a smirk plastered on his face at Eden's surprised expression.

"I didn't think you were awake!" exclaimed Eden. She giggled slightly as he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. The intense look Tyler was giving her sent shivers down her spine. Her heart beat rapidly, her breath catching with every passing moment. Tyler's thumb brushed over her cheeks then slipped down to caress her lips. His own breath seemed to be getting heavier and Eden was almost positive the two of them had inched closer to one another.

"Edie…I…" Tyler began but Eden kissed him instead. Softly, like the touch of silk or perhaps feathers. Tyler could tell by the way she had lightly pressed her lips against his that Eden had very little experience with this. It made him feel special, that she had bestowed such an innocent gift upon him. He cupped her face as the two of them began to kiss fervently. Eden smelled of mangos and coconuts…and tropical flowers. It reminded him of the Caribbean. Tyler gently pulled Eden on top so that she straddled him as they continued to make out.

"Eden, baby I can't stop thinking of you," Tyler breathed as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck. His hands tangled into her tousled locks as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her breathing had turned to panting. She spoke softly, her words intoxicating him as the room got hotter, "I feel like I need to be close to you Ty, like I'd die with out. I dunno what it is but it hurts to think of not being with you." She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his lips, anywhere she could. They rolled as one, leaving Tyler on top. They continued their passionate kissing until Eden suddenly froze.

"Babe what's wrong?" Tyler asked tracing her jaw line with his finger. Eden looked visibly shaken as she sat up in bed. He turned the bedside lamp on.

"Tyler, I think our souls have attached…like Piper's did to Pogue," She sounded worried, "I mean I've really liked you since…well since forever, but this absolute need to be near you…I've never felt that before."

"You're right!" exclaimed as he too sat up, "I mean I've felt the same way about you," he blushed, "But the constant thinking about you and intense feelings…that's all new."

Eden looked extremely upset by this new turn of events but Tyler put his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple, "We'll figure it all out in the morning Baby Girl. How about for now we just go to sleep?"

Eden nodded silently. She slipped back down under the covers as Tyler switched off the lamp. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling his face into her hair, "Night Edie."

"Night Ty," murmured Eden. She slowly drifted off to sleep a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: I finished another one! I find that getting two chapters updated in one week is frankly quite an accomplishment in my book. I'm very proud ^^ Anywhooo So this chapter as you saw focused alot on Tyler and Eden. Aren't they so cute!?! Jk They're the adorable, perfect for each other couple. The easy ones..... PLEASE Review guys so I know how you like the story ^_^

Until Next time......

TS


	5. Without You

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

_**Thoughts**_

**Phone Conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Without You**

I just want to be alone tonight  
I just want to take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper  
Cause something changed you've been acting so strange  
And it's taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say I'm fine without you

Called you up cause it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together

Cause something changed you've been acting so strange  
And it's taking it's toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say I'm fine without you

Cause something changed you've been acting so strange  
And it's taking it's toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say I'm fine without you

Without you  
Without you  
Without you

I just want to be alone tonight  
I just want to take a little breather

* * *

Sophie awoke to sunshine in her eyes and sniggering coming from down the hall. It sounded a whole lot like Reid's. Sighing she rolled over to see if Edie was already up. To her surprise the bed across from her looked as if no one had slept in it at all that night. Sitting up she looked around for signs of where Edie might be. After finding nothing Sophie clambered out of bed and went to go look for Eden. However the minute she was in the hallway Sophie spied Reid with a camera in front of the Tyler's half opened door.

"Reid…What the hell are you doing?" She asked softly. Reid jumped slightly at her voice but instantly turned around and motioned for her to be quiet. Intrigued Sophie came closer to see what Reid was so interested in. Against Reid's protests Sophie peered into Tyler's room. What she saw nearly made her shout in surprise, Tyler and Edie lay tangled together still sound asleep. They looked so cute! His arm was wrapped snuggly around her and she held his hand amide slumber. Ecstatic Sophie turned to Reid only to witness him snap a picture.

"Reid! Stop it! You're ruining the moment!" Sophie whispered angrily. She attempted to steal the camera away from him. However Reid held it up high above his head where she couldn't reach, "No way! This is perfect blackmail for him! He'll be mortified they got caught together!" Reid hopped about trying to stay away from Sophie as she growled and lunged for him. The two of them were soon trying to be as quiet as possible while wrestling for the camera. Finally Reid ended up knocking into Sophie who fell through the doorway with a loud thump.

Unfortunately for Sophie and Reid, Eden and Tyler both stirred and sat up to find Reid and Sophie sprawled on the floor. Tyler looked quizzically down at his best friend, "If you guys wanted to be alone, Reid's room is right down the hall…"

Edie burst into laughter as Sophie screeched and shoved Reid off her, "EWWWW……Baby Boy that's gross! I don't know where that's been!"

Reid scoffed as the two of them stood up and faced the couple still in bed, "As if I ever wanted to have a relationship let alone a one-night-stand with you." He then added his famous comeback smirk, "Hey Baby Boy why are your boxers still on? Don't tell me you were in bed with her and still didn't get some."

The three other people in the room stared in shock at Reid's comment. But in a matter of seconds Tyler was out of bed and lunging for Reid, an angry snarl on his face. Sensing he'd gone too far Reid bolted down the hall yelling, "I didn't mean it! I swear Ty!" Tyler remained hot on his heels. Sophie and Edie looked shocked as they tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"It looks like you had a good night," Sophie said slyly. Edie blushed and giggled profusely as she slid out of bed.

"You could say that I guess…" she smiled broadly, "I think Tyler and I have had our souls attach…we just can't stand not being near each other, can't stop thinking about each other…I mean we both had feelings for one another before but never like this, I just feel so…ecstatic!"

Eden twirled about as the two of them began to follow where the boys had run off to down the hall then the stairs. Sophie gave her a squeeze on the shoulder, "I'm happy for you Edie, I always had a feeling this would happen."

"What would happen?" asked Lily as Sophie and Eden entered the kitchen. Lily and Caleb were sitting at the large kitchen table waiting for breakfast while Evelyn stood at the stove cooking. Evelyn turned to greet the girls, "Sophie, Edie! I've been waiting to see you all morning!" She enveloped each of them in a hug before shooing them to sit down to eat.

"You'll never guess where Edie was this morning," said Sophie, a mischievous tone in her voice. Eden began to try and shush her as the two of them sat down to eat but Sophie just continued excitedly, "Reid and I found her asleep in Tyler's bed all curled about and tucked about next to him!"

Just then Reid came flying into the kitchen to hide behind Evelyn. Tyler right behind him murder still in his eyes.

"Real cute Reid! Hiding behind Aunt Eve, You're such a pansy," Tyler taunted. A rare smirk appeared on his face. His temper now cooled, Tyler went and sat down next to Eden. Reid grumbled a bit under his breath but did nothing more to taunt Tyler. Instead the six of them waited for breakfast hungrily, chattering lightly and laughing with ease. Just as if they had never been apart.

As Caleb glanced up to watch his mother he wondered who was happier to see the girls back him and the guys or his mother. It had been years since she'd gotten up early enough to make breakfast for them, she was usually in bed until 1 and even then it was up to Caleb to find something to eat. But the look on her face when they had come in last night with the girls stayed imprinted on his mind. It had been a look of pure joy. One he hadn't seen since the golden years of the families…when Dad was still himself, Reid's parents weren't traveling everywhere all the time to avoid their troublemaker son, Pogue had a normal relationship with his parents, and Gram Carlisle had been like a grandmother to all of them. God he missed those days.

"Caleb! Earth to Caleb!" Caleb finally seemed to snap out of his little day dream as he realized Lily was snapping her fingers in his face. "We're you even listening? I asked if you guys would be willing to help us move our stuff into the dorms."

"Oh sure, Lil. That's fine." Everyone stared at him with weird looks, "What?"

"You okay man? You really spaced there for a minute." Reid said with a questionable look on his face.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," Caleb answered everyone's looks, he attempted to make a joke, "It's early, don't always expect me to be coherent."

This made everyone laugh and they were all went back to chatting about plans for the day. A few minutes later Caleb's mom placed a platter full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes on the table only to have it nearly demolished within seconds. Suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing made everyone freeze. But not a moment later Pogue and Piper appeared in the doorway both looking like they had just rolled out of bed and Piper wearing some of Pogue's clothing.

"Did you guys save us any?" Pogue asked with a smile, breaking the awkward silence that had followed them appearing at the doorway. Evelyn hurried over and swept Piper into a hug, "Piper! Darling! Look how much you've grown. It feels like an eternity since I've laid eyes on you."

"I've missed you too Aunt Eve, it's good to be home," Piper replied warmly, she looked over at the table piled high with food. Her eyes lit up with glee, "Are those your amazing blueberry pancakes?"

Before Evelyn had time to answer Piper was already at the table filling her plate. Pogue was right behind her filling his own plate. Piper was soon shoveling down pancakes like she hadn't eaten in weeks much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Her cousins and friends were staring at her as if she had three heads when she looked up from her plate, "What?"

"Looks like your appetite's back," muttered Sophie. She rolled her eyes at Piper's oblivion to the obvious change. However both Lily and Eden noticed the sarcasm and in turn kicked Sophie under the table and threw her a disapproving look respectively. Desperate for a change in subject Lily asked mischievously, "So you think Coach Saunders will be happy to see us?"

"Hell Yeah!" Reid exclaimed, a look of pure excitement spreading over his face. The guys all seemed to perk up at the question. It was after all, a well known fact that the Carlisle girls were basically the female version of the Sons when it came to swimming, best in their respective strokes and the best relay team in the state. Hence their nicknames the "Daughters of Ipswich" thanks to their similarities to the boys both historically and in the pool.

"Well if we have such a busy day today with moving our stuff and whatnot I'd better hit the shower first if I want anytime," joked Eden as she began to clear away her dirty dishes. She suddenly stopped and turned to Pogue for a minute, "Hey Pogue I could fix that for you. It'd take a few seconds and you'd be as good as new." She pointed to his leg. Pogue looked surprised he raised his eyebrows some, "Really Edie? That'd be great, I'm so sick of—oomph!" Before he could even finish his reply Edie had extended her hand, her eyes flashed pale green and a glow settled around Pogue's leg. When Edie pulled her hand away Pogue went to stand and found he was able to walk perfectly fine, as if his leg had never broken.

"Thanks Edie!" He hugged her enthusiastically, "Now I can ride again!"

She shrugged, "It's no problem Pogue, I meant to offer last night but it slipped my mind." She started for the stairs but first she nonchalantly bent down and kissed Tyler on the cheek before heading upstairs. Tyler was left to deal with the gawking looks from Pogue and Piper and the snickering of Reid and Sophie, his face growing increasingly redder by the minute.

"Tyler and Eden have um…gotten closer…" Lily explained tactfully as she helped Evelyn clear away more dishes. Both Piper and Pogue nodded almost knowingly. And Lily could have sworn she heard Pogue mumble "Saw that a mile away." But she ignored it and finished helping clean the kitchen with Caleb while everyone else chose to scamper off to get ready for the day.

"This is why you're my favorite, you stay to clean," teased Evelyn. She gave Lily a light squeeze once the kitchen was done, "So tell me sweetheart, what do you think of Caleb's girlfriend?"

"Mom…" Caleb started but Evelyn shushed him instantly.

"Seriously Lily…as one of Caleb's oldest friends it is only right that you give your opinion. Now c'mon what do you think?" Lily glanced over to Caleb momentarily. Just in time to see him scoff and roll his eyes at his mother.

"Well I barely met her…" Lily paused briefly, trying to choose her words as carefully as possible, "Sarah seems very nice, perfect even."

Evelyn shot her an "I know you are lying through your teeth" look but she merely smirked and waved them both off to change. Both Caleb and Lily hurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Neither spoke a word to each but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was calm one, one that helped sooth a person's mind.

"Your mom seems to have changed a bit," Lily's voice wasn't condescending or mocking or teasing, instead Caleb heard a distinct tone of understanding. And for once Caleb felt he could really come clean about how he was feeling, no forced obligation to inform someone, or masking his feelings for the good of others.

"Yes, after my dad started using heavily and aging quicker she took to drinking heavily and chain smoking. It was like she thought she needed to have her own addiction to help him through his. It didn't help though…it only made things worse. In the end we pretended my dad had died and I ended up moving back from the dorms so I could take care of her," he explained somberly. The two of them were sitting on the stairs clad in pajamas and desperately needed to get ready but for a moment it seemed like they had all the time in the world, "Ever since everything started happening this year with my ascension and all she seems to be doing a lot better. But truth be told I haven't seen her this happy in a very long time. When you guys walked in it was like she had a purpose again."

He trailed off and looked out the window. Lily remained quiet only giving him a look of sad understanding but suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and said, "I'm so sorry Cay! I wasn't there for you when I should've been. I feel like a terrible friend, I should have at least tried to call you or something." Her ramblings made Caleb smile. Leave it to Lily to put the blame of his unhappiness on her own shoulders. She was such a martyr sometimes.

* * *

"Is this it?" Reid whined aloud. He was entering Sophie and Eden's room carrying a large cardboard box filled to the brim with music books and tons of sheet music. He barely got into the room before Eden stole the box away, her eyes aglow with excitement. Sophie rolled her eyes at Reid, "Seriously? Do you really not know the meaning of the word work? You barely did anything!"

"At least I did more than you! All you did was stand there and boss me and Tyler around!" retorted Reid. That started they two of them into another heated argument while Tyler and Eden watched from a safe distance away, busying themselves with sorting through Eden's extensive collection of piano music.

"It's exciting to be back in the states," Eden said to Tyler quietly while Sophie and Reid argued in the background, "I can really finish the application process for Julliard. I might not even have to audition; they already contacted me about the possibility of having me come to visit for a day and check it out. But I don't think I even need to check it out, I've always wanted to go there."

Tyler knew there was no way Eden wouldn't be accepted at Julliard. She had been playing the piano since he had met her. In fact each of the Carlisle girls were unusually gifted in a different medium of art. With Sophie it was Dance, she had been dancing before she could walk practically. And Lily was the artist of the Family while Piper had a gift with words and behind a camera lens. Both Lily and Piper even had displays of their artwork hanging around the school from their early days.

"I know you'll get in, you are far too good not to," Tyler assured her. She smiled cheerfully at him her arms wrapping around his neck as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Thanks Ty, it's nice to know I have someone in my corner, rooting for me."

"I'll always be," replied Tyler affectionately. He returned her kiss, placing a tender one of his own on her temple. Neither had noticed that their intimate exchange had been noticed by Piper who had just walked in to ask if they all wanted to go out for a quick bite to eat.

Piper stiffened when she saw Eden and Tyler's private moment. It hurt to see them so happy together when she knew it was over between her and Pogue. They couldn't go back to that blissfully happy first love stage; that cute puppy love that made her dizzy with joy and excitement. It was gone.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat to get their attention. Tyler and Eden both looked up with surprise but Reid and Sophie ignored her oblivious in their arguing, "We were thinking about heading out to grab a bite to eat, maybe at Nicky's, you guys in?"

"Yeah Definitely, I'm starving!" said Tyler as Eden nodded, "Let's just get tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum over there and we'll be right out."

Piper nodded, and then left the room in a daze. Her mind soon was over run with a million thoughts happening at once. She thought back to the time when she and Pogue had been just like Eden and Tyler, she thought about what she was going to do now, she thought about how she was going to move on, and she thought about why Pogue might choose a skank like Kate Tunney after dating her. Instead of heading back to the room with the others she changed directions and made her way down to her classic 1967 Chevy Impala which she had driven over from the house. An unusual car for an almost eighteen year old but hey it was just one of her many hobbies, classic cars, fast cars, and motorcycles; anything for the adrenaline junkie in her. But as she started up the ignition all she could think of was her hair whipping in her face, the roar of the engine and the thrill of the ride. She needed to get back on her bike.

* * *

The garage door opened slowly, increasing Piper's impacience. But when the door stopped moving, the lights flicked on, and she entered the dimly lit garage, Piper was hit with a sense of coming home. The smell of motor oil, gas, and sweat brought memories of spending summers at the local mechanic's where she learned about fixing cars and bikes after pleading and begging with the intimidating, tattooed mechanics. Who by the end of that first summer saw her as the little sister they never had. Tony, Greg, Derek, and Kyle had become the father, older brother figures in her life and no matter how long she was away she knew she could still show up at the shop and be welcomed with open arms.

Piper smiled at the thought, she considered stopping there first before going for her ride. Walking to the metal box in the back she opened it carefully and pulled out her helmet and leather motorcycle jacket. She breathed in the scent, relishing in the pleasure it brought. Then with determination in her eyes she turned to her abandoned Yamaha Ninja. It beckoned to her and as if in a daze she approached, running her fingers over its polished electric blue frame. The with excitement and anticipation running through her veins she threw on her jacket, carefully slid her helmet on and swung her leg over the worn leather seat. She turned the key in the ignition, bringing her baby to life. Letting out a gasp of joy at the engine's roar she maneuvered out of the garage and onto the open ride, heading straight for town.

It looked just as she remembered; the same green sign out front and clean open garage layout. You would think Tony would have spruced the place up a bit in two years but nope Malino Mechanics still had the same look to it. Grinning she hopped off her bike, her helmet still on Piper strolled inside. She could spot Derek and Greg hard at work on two different cars while Kyle was bent over a motorcycle and Tony was finishing with a customer. Kyle saw her looking around and immediately walked over to assist her, not knowing who she was.

"Can I help you with anything Ma'am?" He inquired politely. Behind her helmet mask Piper had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. As the youngest of the mechanic's who worked at Malino's Kyle had been like her twin brother, she couldn't believe how much she had missed his shy tendencies and quirky nature.

"Well for starters, you can give me a hug." She pulled off her helmet letting her hair spill down her back. Kyle stood there gawking for a minute before letting out a loud whoop and without warning swept her off her feet in a bear hug.

"Pippa!" he yelled jubilantly. The others had looked over already at Kyle's loud antics and upon see who he was swinging about they all stopped what they were doing, rushing over to greet her.

"Good God, I never thought we'd see you again!" Tony exclaimed as he gave her his own bone crushing hug.

"You've been gone way too long Little Bits," added Greg gruffly. Derek threw her a disapproving look, "Greg's right, you'd better not skip out on us like that ever again, missy."

Piper held back a smile. She could tell that underneath their burliness and tattoos that the guys were getting all emotional. Despite their intimidating looks the four of them were all just big teddy bears who could only ever hurt someone who'd hurt someone they cared about. But knowing them, they'd probably be offended if she pointed out their lovable natures to anyone else. What could she say? She was like their little sister and deep down she knew they'd been hurt by her abrupt departure.

"I'm sorry guys, family rules. Gram wanted us to see the world with her before she passed on." Piper lied evenly. She didn't like doing it, but with her kind of background it was a necessity.

"Ah, so the old girl's moved on?" asked Tony with a sigh. Piper nodded, "Just a few months ago, she had a requirement in her will that my cousins and I return to Ipswich to finish our schooling."

"That makes for an interesting reunion, you must be excited," Kyle blurted out in a sarcastic tone. Derek elbowed him in the side but it was too late Piper had completely understood his meaning.

"You mean Pogue and Kate?" she asked with a small smile. Kyle nodded somewhat guiltily but Piper waved his guilt away, "its okay Kyle, I'm okay with it. I mean I did disappear on him for two years; I wasn't surprised he moved on. Now how's about I get my bike looked over so I can get outta here? I've got a date with the sunset." She casually patted the camera bag that swung at her side.

"Sure thing Bits, it'll only be a few minutes," Greg said as he took her motorcycle into the shop. Piper stayed where she was catching up with Kyle and Tony while Derek went back to work on the car he had been working on and Greg did a check up of her bike.

Before long Greg was completely done and he gave her a good report on her bike before saying goodbye and returning to his own work. Tony followed him claiming he had paperwork to do in the office.

"Well I better get going if I want to capture that sunset. I'll be sure to drop by soon," Piper said as she gave Kyle a hug goodbye. He smiled brightly, "You'd better," his voice dropped suddenly as he leaned in closer, "Piper, are you okay? I know the guys didn't say anything but you look like you've had a run through the mill."

"Yes Kyle I'm fine. I'm just…getting over the flu. I'll be as right as rain soon," she replied quickly. She hugged him again before swinging onto her bike and flashing him a smile, "Don't worry about me Ky. I'm not going anywhere." He laughed as she pulled on her helmet and started up the bike before waving goodbye on her way out to the cliffs.

* * *

"_Snap_."

With her camera bag slung over her shoulder Piper finished capturing the last rays of the late autumn sunlight through the lens of her Nixon. She was casually leaning on her bike with the winds from the sea whipping about her hair. These cliffs offered some of the best opportunities for sunsets in the entire county and she had often spent hours photographing in and around the area. It felt amazing to be back here again doing what she loved. She was able to think without other things clouding her mind.

"Kyle said you were here."

Jumping, Piper turned to find Pogue standing behind her. His easy grin lay plastered on his face as he strolled towards her, hands stuffed into his pockets.

"How…How did you know where to look?"

"Well when you didn't come back to the room to join us for lunch Lily kinda went nuts cuz you weren't answering your phone. I noticed your car was gone so I figured you went somewhere and I checked at the house first. Since your bike was gone I just connected the dots." Pogue explained. He joined her standing beside her bike, quietly watching the fading light. The silence between them continued, as if neither wanted to say what needed to be said.

"Pogue, I can't do this," Piper began quietly; "I can't keep pretending that everything is okay between us." Pogue tried to protest but Piper silenced him with her finger, "No, don't say anything. What I need is space…and time. I just need to move on from what we had." She turned without any hint of emotion on her face, packing up her camera and getting ready to head back.

"Don't be like that Piper, everything will work out. You and I will still be best friends and we'll be as close as ever," argued Pogue as he tried to stop her from leaving. But the look of utter anguish in Piper's eyes stopped him from continuing his feeble protests.

"No Pogue." She shook her head sadly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, "Everything won't be the same, and it's all changed. For the time being I just need to rely on myself. Not you, not Lily, not anyone. I need to learn how to live life on my own…without you."

* * *

A/N: YAY!!!! Another chapter! And oh how the plot thickens ^_^ Please please please review guys, I've had some really great feedback from all my reviewers and everytime someone adds me to their story alert or favs it brings a smile to my face : ) But I'm REALLLLLY hoping for some more reviews! The more reviews I get the more I WILL UPDATE! Just saying...

When we come back.....more on Pogue and Piper's dilema....and more of Sophie and Reid bickering ^^

Catch yous laterz!

TS


	6. Dirty Little Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

_**Thoughts**_

**Phone Conversations**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Dirty Little Secret**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_  
_When I've known this all along_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_When we live such fragile lives_  
_It's the best way we survive_  
_I go around a time or two_  
_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play_  
_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_The way she feels inside (inside)_  
_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_  
_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_  
_And all I've tried to hide_  
_It's eating me apart_  
_Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_  
_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_  
_Who has to know_

* * *

Pogue was miserable. It had been 4 days, 19 hours and 32 minutes since Piper and he had last been alone together. Every expression on her face, every smile she gave, every peel of laughter, every word uttered from her lips was pure, agonizing, torture for him. After all not a single one of them had been just for him. Piper had done amazingly well at covering up the fact that she and Pogue weren't speaking as they had been on the weekend. She never let them be alone together; there were always at least one or two other members of their gang to act as a buffer between them. He had accepted that she had meant what she said about being on her own but it was painful to endure.

On the other hand, Kate seemed to be more clingy and possessive than ever. She wanted Pogue to follow her everywhere, wanted him never more than three feet away. The attention had been nice at first but now it was just obnoxious. Pogue desperately wanted to just be rid of her but every time he tried to walk away she made that pouty face and acted like he was neglecting her, making him feel bad. He was going crazy.

Currently he was sitting next to Kate in Civics class too lost in his thoughts to really pay any attention to Mr. Cross. He knew that someone (hopefully not Kate) would soon recognize the fact that he was sending death glares every few minutes in Piper's general direction but truthfully he didn't give a shit.

She sat across the room between Lily and Landon Hanover, a hulking Lacrosse player who was openly flirting with her when the teacher's back was turned. The problem was that Piper was flirting back. At the moment he was seething over this fact. Not only was she outrageously flirting back with Landon she also looked a hundred times better than she had when she first showed up last Saturday.

This amazing transformation had happened day by day until now when Pogue didn't think Piper could shine brighter. Her coloring had turned back to a healthy porcelain glow, just pale enough that it was becoming. The dark circles were gone; she didn't look malnourished at all though she still looked thinner than when she had left, and the brilliance of her eye color had returned but that spark that had once brighten his whole day had yet to return and Pogue knew that it was mostly his fault. But the best thing that had happened was that Piper's crowning glory, her magnificent mane of hair now shone brighter than ever. The dark auburn color radiated like a drop of summer, the sheer volume of it causing strands of hair to fall down in front of her eyes. She would occasionally sweep her hand through her hair pushing the strands back, whenever she did this Pogue noticed a faint grin upon her face like she was having her own private burst of sunshine on this dreary day. Pogue suddenly shook his head trying to regain clarity; he was acting as a man bewitched.

He sighed deeply, there was no getting away from it, he was steadily becoming utterly obsessed with everything about Piper. Frankly he blamed her; if she wasn't being so standoffish to him he probably wouldn't be so consumed with thoughts of her. Pogue flinched when he heard the peeling laughter coming from her side of the classroom.

"Miss Carlisle, is there something you wish to share with the class?" Mr. Cross asked clearly irritated by the interruption.

"No Mr. Cross," Piper replied back in a lighthearted mockery, "Excuse my interruption." The laughter and carefreeness in her voice grating on Pogue's mind like nails on a chalkboard. He wanted to be the one sitting there making her laugh, flirting with her, just being near her instead of popular, handsome Landon Hanover.

Pogue sighed heavily. This was bad, almost sickening, he was on a free fall downward spiral towards falling head over heels for Piper again…if he wasn't there already.

"That's it! I'm now positive they are avoiding each other." Sophie grumbled aloud. She, Reid, Lily, Edie, and Tyler sat at lunch busy eating their lunches. Sarah had dragged Caleb off somewhere earlier. Piper had just left on the pretense of needing to go to the library for research for a recent assignment while Pogue had gone to hang with Kate somewhere. At Sophie's outburst all heads turned in her direction. Reid, while shoveling fries in to his mouth, said, "Soph, they probably could use a few days away from one another. It's no big deal."

"Actually Reid it is," Eden murmured quickly, "Pogue keeps staring at Piper any chance he gets. This whole haunted look in his eyes while Piper does her best to ignore his existence but I've caught her glancing his way on more than one occasion. And on top of that, the chaotic emotions the two of them have been emitting have given me migraines for the past few days."

"How do you notice that?" Reid asked in disbelief. Eden narrowed her eyes while the others all gave a groan of exasperation, "Reid I'm empathetic, I feel what other people feel around me."

"Oooohhh rriiiggghhhtttt! I completely forgot," Reid said sheepishly.

"You're such an idiot Reid," scoffed Sophie with a roll of her eyes. He just shrugged, "At least I'm not a bitch."

Sophie fumed, "Take that back!"

"No."

"Take it back!"

"No."

"Reid! Take it back NOW!"

"Never."

"Grrr!"

Sophie tried to lunge for him but Lily forcefully pulled her back, "That's enough children. God can't you two go five minutes without bickering? Now how do you suppose we fix this?"

"Well Pogue's 18th is in a few weeks," Tyler said but the minute he said it his face fell as he realized something, "Pogue said that if him and Kate are still together by his birthday, he's going to tell her everything; about us, and about you."

Everyone had a look of shock plastered on their faces. It wasn't long before Sophie began to voice her opinion, "What is he? Nuts? Kate will first off freak out, secondly she'll ruin our lives, and third she just won't understand!"

"Then obviously we need to do something before that," Eden countered, "I suggest we get them alone as much as possible within the next two weeks. Then they'll have to talk to one another."

"Sounds like a plan," said Lily as she stood to leave, "I'd love to stay and chat more but lunch is nearly over and I got to get to class. And you four should too." She gave them all an expectant look. Only Tyler and Eden made any movement towards getting up.

"We'll see you guys later then," Reid called out as Tyler, Lily, and Eden all left the cafeteria, "I guess it's just you and me Baby Spice."

"Yeah in your dreams, Garwin," snapped Sophie. She rolled her eyes while she got up from the table and followed the others out, leaving Reid by himself.

Friday at Nicky's the whole gang was sitting around their usual tables, including Sarah and Kate. It made for awkward moments and after a half hour of Sophie and Kate throwing barbs back and forth between one another; Piper had the sense to drag Sophie off for a game of pool.

"God I hate her!" fumed Sophie, "Piper I don't know how you can stand it, to see that skank all over Pogue."

Piper flinched as if she had been struck. The gravity of what Sophie had uttered hit her like a brick, "Oh my God Piper I'm so sorry, that was horrid of me to say."

"No, no Soph it's fine," Piper assured with a smile. She picked up two pool sticks, tossing one to Sophie, "Besides you and I have something better to do…Show off how smoking hot we are playing pool!"

Sophie laughed, clearly seeing Piper's point. The two of them were definitely dressed to impress. Piper's hair cascaded down her back like an auburn waterfall while she wore low cut black skinny jeans, a cut off white tank, and a pair of black wedges. Sophie herself wore a jean skirt with a ruby red halter and matching shiny red pumps, her own hair curled to perfection.

The two played pool spending time doing what they usually didn't do often; bonding. With their opposite elements Sophie and Piper tended to butt heads a lot due to how explosive their natures were. It was during this rare bonding that Aaron Abbot and his scumbag friends decided to hit on them.

Sophie was leaning over making her shot when she felt a hand on the small of her back. Thinking it was Reid she smirked, "Trying to get a closer look at what a true player can do, Garwin?"

"Garwin hasn't got anything on me sweetheart," a voice murmured in her ear. Taken by surprise, Sophie gasped and slipped on her shot. Angry, Sophie whirled around, glaring at Aaron, "You made me mess up you prick!"

"Can't help what I do to women," he shot back without hesitation. He took a step closer to Sophie reaching a hand out to tug a curl while he backed her up to the table. Piper would have tried to interfere had she not been preoccupied trying to ward off some of Aaron's sleazy friends. Aaron was definitely too close for comfort and Sophie knew she had to do something about it fast before Aaron actually tried to put a move on her.

As Aaron was leaning in to attempt a kiss Sophie pulled back about to throw a punch when suddenly Aaron wasn't there to be punched.

Instead Reid had come out of nowhere and tackled Aaron to the ground. He was now punching the living shit out of Aaron while Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, and Aaron's friends rushed to pull him off. Nicky's had gone silent with shock. The boys were having a hard time pulling Reid off and Nicky was still trying to cut through the crowd.

Not knowing what else to do Sophie screamed, "Reid! Stop It!"

Instantly Reid froze giving the guys a chance to rip him off Aaron. Time seemed to stop for a moment as no one seemed to know what to do. Reid looked positively livid. In fact Sophie didn't think she'd ever seen him so angry about anything before.

Silently she grasped Reid's hand and led him out back. The minute they were out there Reid let go and felt the need to throw a few energy balls at the stacks of bottles, letting off steam. Sophie just stood there, unsure of what to do. Finally she quietly asked, "Why'd you do it Reid?"

Reid stopped throwing energy balls. He swiveled to face her. For a while he stood silent but then he answered, taking a few steps closer to her, "I did it because I couldn't stand seeing another guy touching you."

Sophie stayed very still almost afraid she hadn't heard correctly. She just stared at Reid with her wide brown eyes.

Reid however took another few steps forward and in a single motion his lips came crashing down on Sophie's. Hard and rough at first, then more gentle as his hands came up to clutch her face.

Sophie felt an electric shock course through her as they kissed. She never thought that she'd ever feel this utter bliss kissing Reid Garwin. She responded hotly, kissing Reid for all she was worth, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her slightly, pressing her against the back wall of Nicky's.

When they finally stopped for breath the two them were breathing so heavily it was like they had run a marathon.

"Wow…" was all Reid could say. His face had this glow of pure pleasure as he stared deeply into Sophie's eyes.

"Yeah…wow…" Sophie murmured, looking up at Reid while he ran his fingers through her hair, "What should we tell the others?"

Reid smirked as he rested his forehead against hers, "We tell them nothing. It'll be our little secret. At least…for now."

And Sophie smiled as Reid leaned down for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another Chapter! Okay so it's kinda late but that' scuz I've been graduating high school and settling down at college and all this fun stuff. I'm really sorry about the long wait but I made sure to update as soon as I got into the swing of things and look! here we are! Btw I've offically come to the conclusion that document manger hates me with a burning passion, hence why there is a major lack of consistency in the structure of my chapters. Hopefully it will be fixed one day but untill then...I dunno. Anyway thanks for sticking through and any advice and or requests, ideas, whatnot is VERY appreciated! R&R!

TS


	7. My Body

A/N: I'M BACK! I'm sooooooooooooooo very sorry to anyone still following this story and have been tired of waiting for me to get back to this point. This past year has just been a terrible year of crashed computers, big changes, and horrible writer's block but I have prevailed and now bring to you the next chapter of the Carlisle girl's saga!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters Piper, Lily, Sophia, and Eden and various other characters you have not come into contact before, if you have then I wonder whether you enjoyed the confusion of my mind because as far as I know that's the only place they have existed. As for the other characters such as the hot Sons of Ipswich that you have come to know and love they are owned by the brilliant minds of J.S. Cardone, and Sony Pictures.

Key:

Regular text

_Flashback_

_**Thoughts**_

**Phone Conversations**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**My Body**

_Stop, the train is ridin down to the station_  
_where you lived when we were school kids_  
_Hey, the rails are caught now_  
_And I am falling down fools in a spiral_  
_Round this town of steam_

_My Body tells me no, but I won't quit_  
_Cause I want more, cause I want more_  
_My Body tells me no, but I won't quit_  
_Cause I want more, cause I want more_

_Stop the train is riding down to the station where I lived_  
_When I was a cool kid_  
_Hey, is it my fault that the fallen embers burn down in a spiral_  
_Round your crown of thieves_

_My Body tells me no, but I won't quit_  
_cause I want more, cause I want more_  
_My Body tells me no, but I won't quit_  
_[| From: . |]_  
_cause I want more, cause I want more_  
_And it rides out of town_

_Oh, it's my road, it's my road, it's my road_  
_It's my road, it's my road, iIt's my road_

_And it's my war, It's my war, it's my war_  
_It's my war_  
_His eyes are open_  
_His eyes are open_

_Oh, cause I want more, I want more_  
_Want more_  
_His eyes are open_  
_His eyes are open_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_My body tells me no but I won't quit_  
_Cause I want more, cause I want more_  
_My body tells me no but I wont quit_  
_Cause I want more cause I want more_  
_It rides out of town_

* * *

"I can't believe she's throwing him a party!" shouted Piper as she fumed across the room, "It'll be so dangerous for Pogue! Not to mention all the people at this party! I swear she's using Pogue just to have an excuse to do this shit!"

It was now less than a week until Pogue's eighteenth birthday and plans were being made for Pogue's apparently huge birthday celebration courtesy of Kate. Lily merely nodded in agreement with Piper as she tried to concentrate on working on a paper for civics. The invitation for Pogue's party sat on the table that sat between their beds with the words "Pogue's 18th!" embellished on the front.

To Piper it was like getting a slap in the face from Kate who seemed interested only in throwing her and Pogue's relationship in her face. Pogue had no clue but any time Kate saw Piper in the hallway Piper had to endure humiliating digs, comments, and explicit information on the intimate details of his and Kate's relationship. Every detail still was another knife in her gut…a fact Kate seemed to know and use against her at every possible moment.

"There's nothing we can do now Piper. Pogue will tell Kate in his own time, it's not really her fault; she has no idea about the consequences. It will be up to all of us though to make sure Pogue is kept safe during his ascension." Lily explained in a calm voice. It was easiest when Piper was this worked up about something to just be as calm as possible when dealing with her. These past few weeks had been hard on all of them. Any attempts to reconcile Piper and Pogue had been futile, and it was largely due to Kate's intervention.

Piper sat down and suddenly looked defeated. Sighing she whispered, "You're right, the best thing for us to do is to try and keep him away when it comes time for his ascension."

Lily sat down beside her and gave her a hug, "You'll see Pippa, Things are gonna work out the way they should. Trust me I know." She tapped her head, "I've seen glimpses of what's to come, and it'll be okay."

"But that doesn't make getting to that point any easier," Piper whispered in a quiet, defeated voice. Lily could see how much it hurt for Piper to see Pogue with Kate. Deep down she felt the same way when she saw how happy Caleb was with Sarah. She actually liked Sarah though, while no one really liked Kate. The two heartbroken cousins sat with their arms around each other trying to comfort one another the best they could.

Suddenly wiping away the tears, Piper stood with a determined look on her face, "I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of getting to me," She crossed the room to her closet, "I'm going to dress like the smoking hot chick I am and I'm going to flaunt it in front of her and Pogue. I'm going to make Kate Tunney jealous of me."

"Wait Piper…I dunno if that's such a good idea…" Lily tried to interrupt Piper's dangerous train of thought but Piper was beyond listening now. She was determined and there was no stopping her now as she pulled through her wardrobe for a skimpy yet sexy outfit to wear out tonight. Lily heaved a sigh and shook her head in defeat, "This is not going to end well…not at all."

* * *

"Oh my god! That was…was…the most…amazing…"

"Hell yeah…that was…wow."

Reid and Sophie lay in Reid's bed. Both completely naked, limbs tangled together, and breathing heavily as their bodies shone with sweat. It had become a regular occurrence for the two of them, this whole sneaking off to fool around. For the past two weeks they'd been slyly excusing themselves from their friends only to jump each other the minute they were alone. This latest escapade was thanks to a fake fight they'd had after their last class of the day, where they'd stormed off in separate directions only to meet back at Reid's dorm.

Pulling the sheets up over them, Reid let Sophie wrap her arms around his waist as she snuggled into his side. It was odd for him, he was never one for this whole after sex cuddle or whatever but with Sophie he wanted to spend forever with her in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Sophie as she traced designs on his bare chest. Her head rested upon his shoulder while her warm brown eyes gazing up at him, her deep red locks splayed across the sheets in a tangled mess. Somehow Reid didn't think she could look more beautiful.

"I'm thinking about how messed up your hair is," he replied with a smirk. Sophie rolled her eyes, "You love it cause you're the one who messed it up so much."

"Damn right! You never looked so hot." He planted a hot kiss on her lips. Sophie rolled on top of him, straddling his torso. She leaned close letting her hair creating a curtain for their faces. Sophie hovered above Reid's lips a mischievous grin on her lips as she teased him. With a playful growl and one move Reid deftly flipped them over so he was on top.

He was just beginning to trail kisses down her skin when they heard the unmistakable sound of keys turning in the lock.

"Shit! Tyler!" He whisper-yelled. Sophie gave a sudden yelp, pushed Reid up and rolled off the bed, pulling the covers with her. Reid hurried to throw a pair of boxers just before Tyler began to open the door.

As Tyler entered the dorm, Reid managed to try and look inconspicuous on the bed but Tyler wasn't fooled for a moment. Rolling his eyes he just shut the door behind him, "So who is it this time? Mandy? Or perhaps Caroline?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid replied in feigned nonchalance. He pretended to read a book that was promptly taken out his hands by a disgruntled Tyler.

"Stop lying. For one thing the guilty look is written all over your face, second there's a rather person looking clump of covers beside your bed and third…the book you just picked up was upside down."

Sighing Reid threw the book to the side and got up, "Fine you've got me," he confessed dramatically, "But, you see my lovely lady friend over there, she prefers to remain anonymous for as long as possible. So I, being the courteous gentleman that I am, refuse to give you her name and protect her identity."

It took every ounce of Sophie's will power not to break into hysterics at Reid's ridiculous theatrics. But she couldn't help when a chuckle escaped her. Tyler raised an eyebrow at the sound, then as he recognized the sound his eyes narrowed, "What a sec. I know that laugh…"

Ignoring Reid's protests Tyler reached over and pulled the covers down to reveal Sophie sheepishly looking up at him, "Um…Hey…Tyler…"

"What the HELL!" he exclaimed jumping back. His mouth opened and closed several times in shock as he slowly backed away.

"Ty, we can explain!" Sophie shouted, instantly scrambling to her feet, "You just can't tell anyone!" However she had completely lost Tyler's attention due to the fact that he was quite distracted by her lack of clothing. She shrieked once she noticed as well, thrusting the covers up around her body.

By this time, Reid was in stitches laughing. But he instantly shut his mouth once Sophie threw a deadly glare his way. Finally knocked out of his state of shock, Tyler eased himself onto his bed and looked up warily at the guilty parties, "So…umm…how long as this been going on?"

"Since the night Reid punched out Aaron defending my honor," Sophie said with a smile. Her hand snaked around Reid's arm as she began to lean against him. Reid chuckled at that, "Best night of my life, got to punch the shit out of that asshole and I got the girl!"

When Sophie smiled and gave a small blush at his comment Reid caringly hugged her close and placed a kiss to her forehead. Tyler watched his best friend and his girlfriend's cousin very closely. Having known the two of them for a large portion of their lives, it was strange to see them acting this way. They usually were acting like cats and dogs to each other but now it was like they couldn't stay away from each other. Just like Edie and him. The realization almost made him laugh out loud.

"For now we're strictly friends with benefits," Sophie added quickly. She just seemed to notice how intimate the two of them were acting. Yeah, they may think that but Tyler knew better. Standing he shook his head, "Well…this has been…interesting but I'm gonna leave now and let the two of you figure this out." He grabbed his jacket and keys then walked out the door as if nothing had happen.

"I think that went well," Reid said with a smirk once Tyler closed the door. Sophie flopped back on his bed, a slight fear of Tyler telling everyone running through her head. Seeing her stressed out look, Reid turned and leaned over her, pressing soft kisses down the side of her neck to the crevice between her breasts, "Relax, Ty is not gonna tell any of them. He's too loyal of a friend," He gave Sophie a wide grin, "So you up for another round?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Nope!"

* * *

That night everyone was at Nicky's…well everyone except Lily and Piper. They had yet to arrive. The guys huddled around one of the foosball tables as Sarah and Edie were adamantly chatting with each other at the table while Sophie and Kate sat as far away from each other as possible exchanging icy glares.

There was a commotion at the door as a general murmuring started. The eight of them all turned from what they were doing to see what was going on.

At the sight of what rather who had caused the commotion Pogue Parry froze on the spot. Lily and Piper had finally arrived which normally wouldn't have been that big of a deal except Piper was dressed to impress and shock all of Spencer Academy in attendance that night.

She wore a short skin tight black tube dress that shimmered when she walked and bright royal blue pumps that showed off her mile high legs. Her jewelry consisted of a single silver pendent silver bangles and large silver chandelier earrings that twinkled when her head turned. But the thing that probably made most everyone turn their heads as she walked by was the way the loose waves of her voluminous hair framed her pretty face that had just enough make up on it to give her this hot sultry look to it. There was no question now, Piper Carlisle was back.

The gang were all now waiting at their tables as Lily and Piper gravitated to their cousins and friends but Piper kept having guys come up to her to talk so she had fallen behind. Pogue watched with growing fury as she was sweet to every guy who came up to her, kindly accepting or declining offers for drinks or dances.

"Well someone came dressed looking to get laid tonight," Kate muttered a bit angrily. Luckily only Pogue heard otherwise she would have had to deal with Sophie's wrath. Pogue scowled at her, "Why do you say that? You've come in wearing way less than that."

Kate only huffed in anger not looking to start a fight with the brooding Pogue. She seemed to be getting increasingly angrier as he paid her less and less attention and was more focused on watching Piper's every move.

The other Sons watched Pogue with increasing worry. Caleb moved to say something but Lily stopped him short. With a miserable look on her face she murmured to her best friend, "No Cay. They need a blow up. They need to confront each other sometime soon," she gestured to where Piper was chatting with the Captain of the lacrosse team, "Piper's doing all this to get back at Kate. But she's too blind to see that she's hurting Pogue. She's miserable without him and doesn't want to admit she still needs him. And we all know how Pogue's been without her. He misses his best friend."

Caleb nodded in silent agreement, his face pensive as he thought about the ramifications of what could happen between Piper and Pogue. Quietly he said to Lily, "I just don't want to see them get hurt."

"Me neither Caleb. All we can do is watch to see what happens."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for how late this is! Life has just been a whirlwind for the past year and I haven't been able to get to this story. But now I'm back! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter my faithful readers! And please if you have any thoughts or suggestions please review! I'll try and update as soon as possible, it's really just a matter of how well I can hurdle the writer's block. So bear with me and please please please REVIEW!

Until next time!

TS


End file.
